The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for inserting photographs of the "diapositive" type into the known suitable frames, which form the necessary support to allow the projection of the diapositives by appropriate known optical devices.
It is knwon that each complete, framed assembly of diapositive, ready to be projected, comprises three elements, namely a frame member having the largest thickness with respect to the other members, a second element being the diapositive itself, held within the frame by means of a third element adapted to be fitted into a proper slit provided on the frame, through a slight pressure. The elasticity of the material of the elements is generally utilized for clamping the frame to said third element, or small spring clips are used. In any case the purpose of such clamping member is that of fastening the film within the frame, preventing its loosening.
This type of framed assembly having the frame member of a single integral piece meets an ever growing favour in the trade and is more and more preferred in comparison with the type having the frame formed by two separate members, to be joined together by a fixed joint or adhesive, with the diapositive in an intermediate position. However such assemblies with an integrally formed frame show some difficulties in inserting the diapositive and its clamping by means of one or two transparent planar members which hold the diapositive within the frame. When such transparent holder members are made of glass, the framed unit must be manually assembled, due to the delicacy of the operation, whereas if they are made of plastic material, known semi-automatic devices may be used to accomplish the mutual coupling of the various members to be joined, although such devices have not yet given satisfactory results, considering both the safety of the operation, which does not overcome completely the possibility of damage to the diapositive itself, and the man work employed, as the complete automation of the operation has not been hitherto achieved.